May Richards
is an energetic 13-year old who is actually the missing princess of the Flower Kingdom, where she is known as Princess Twilight Dawn Summer or just Princess Summer. She dreams to become a famous singer. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Tulip (キュアチューリップ Kyuachūrippu), who represents the pink flower of love. Her catchphrase is My heart is full of love '(私の心は愛に満ちています Watashi no kokoro wa ai ni michite imasu) Appearance May May has long blonde hair reaching past her hips and blue eyes. She also wears a pink short-sleeve top with a heart in the middle of the T-shirt. Cure Tulip As Cure Tulip, she has a pink shirt with the Flower Jewel on it and a light pink petal-like skirt.Cure Tulip also has pink heart shaped earrings, pink gloves and light pink hair tied up with a yellow headband. Princess Summer As Princess Summer, she has her long blonde hair reaching her feet with a pink tiara with flowers and a long pink gown. May also grows in height. Miraculous Tulip Heart As Miraculous Tulip Heart, she has pale pink hair that has an ombré on the end tied up. She wears a hot pink top with a Flower Jewel in the middle of it, a light pink petal-like skirt and shoulder-length gloves. She also has pink heart shaped wings that allow her to fly. She wears pink shoes and dark hot pink vine-like ribbon wrapping around her legs Personality May is a 'happy go lucky' girl who excels in all studies. In episode 11, it is revealed that May is good at singing which made her old best friend jealous. In episode 12, it is revealed that her dream is to become a famous singer who shines bright like the stars Cure Tulip |愛のピンクの花！キュアチューリップ!|Ai no pinku no hana! Kyuachūrippu!}}Cure Tulip (キュアチューリップ Kyuachūrippu) is May's alter ego. In this form, she represents love and holds the power of crystals. Miraculous Tulip Heart Songs May's voice actresses, Nabatame Hitomi and Rebecca Shoichet, have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Honna Yoko/Ashleigh Ball who voices Stella Davis, Yukana/Tabitha St. Germain who voices Natalie Hill, Miyamoto Kanako/Tara Strong who voices Jessica Dixon, Tanaka Rie/Rebecca Shoichet who voices Serena Richards, Tomatsu Haruka/Andrea Libman who voices Olivia Smith and Ootani Ikue/Lauren Faust who voices Daisy. Her voice actresses have also participated in a song with Fujiwara Hibiki, who voices Belinda. Induvidual My Star of Love (1st Japanese character song) Love Rainbow (1st English character song) Glistening Diamond Heart (2nd Japanese character song) Singing Crystal Love (2nd English character song) Duets/Group Sisterly Harmony (''along with Tanaka Rie/Rebecca Shoichet) Shimmering Heart��Lovely change (along with Honna Yoko/Ashleigh Ball) Floral Harmony (Along with Honna Yoko/Ashleigh Ball, Yukana/Tabitha St. Germain, Miyamoto Kanako/Tara Strong, Tanaka Rie/Kelly Sheridan, Tomatsu Haruka/Janette Mccurdy and Ootani Ikue/Lauren Faust) Miracle... (Along with Fujiwara Hibiki) Etymology '''May '''derives from the name of the month of May, which derives from Maia, the name of a Roman goddess. May is also another name of the hawthorn flower which may refer to her power of flowers '''Richards means "brave power", derived from the Germanic elements ric "power, rule" and hard "brave, hardy". The Normans introduced this name to Britain, and it has been very common there since that time. It was borne by three kings of England including Richard I the Lionheart, leader of the Third Crusade in the 12th century. Hoshina (保科)' '''means 'star field' which may refer to her dream of becoming a famous singer who shines bright like the stars '''Sakura '(桜)''' '''means "cherry blossom", though it is often written さくら using the hiragana writing system. It can also come from 咲 (saku) meaning "blossom" and 良 (ra) meaning "good, virtuous, respectable" as well as other kanji combinations. Trivia * May is the first lead cure to be a princess * May and Aida Mana have some similarities: ** They are both the lead cures of their certain team ** They both represent love ** They both have a close relationship with the blue cure (Hishikawa Rikka and Stella Davis) ** They both share the same birthday (4th August) ** They both share the same voice actress ** They are both the Student Council President of their school ** They are both energetic ** They share the same zodiac, in this case Leo ** They both obtain the final transformation in the final battle *** This is the same in the series' movies * She is the first lead cure to only obtain the final transformation in the All Stars movie instead of along with her teammates whilst in other All Stars movies, all of the cures obtain the final transformation or the newest team * She shares her birthday with the director and creator of Flower Precure, Hickmanm * She is the third lead cure to be 13, after Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Precure and Asahina Mirai from Mahou Tsukai Precure * Her Miraculous Tulip Heart form resembles the Innocent Form from Happiness Charge Precure just without the ribbon * She shares her English voice actress with Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * She is the fifth cure to represent love after Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Ace and Cure Lovely Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Hickmanmpinkcures Category:Pink Cures Category:Flower Precure Category:Flower Precure cures Category:Flower Kingdom